


Happy Birthday

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart's 21st and so far almost everyone has shown up to wish them happy birthday, but better late then never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

It was Bart’s 21st birthday and they were getting to spend it in their own place. With most of their friends being either students or heroes, and in a few cases both, it wasn’t that surprising no one could stay late.

Bart smiled as they went around, blinds down and allowing them to go at their own speed. Picking up cups and plates that their guests had left about in the excitement, Bart made a game of trying to figure out whose disposable dish was whose.

Tim would probably approve, since Bart’s detective skills were definitely in need of work.

They picked up a recyclable cup, eyeing the teeth marks, “my guess is Lagaan or Gar…” they said to themselves before tossing it into the bag.

They finished up and took the trash out, turning around and almost face planting into someones chest. They looked up startled, then grinned so wide Bart’s eyes nearly crinkled closed.

"You made it!"

"Sorry I’m late ese, was trying to get out early but the computer crashed and…" Bart cut Jaime off with a kiss.

"You made it," they said again, "and there might even be some cake left," They added, pulling Jaime along and back to their apartment.

As Jaime took of his shoes and jacket, he felt slightly less bad about arriving in scrubs. Bart never minded when he didn’t have time to change from work, they were always glad to see him.

"You know I don’t really think there is any cake left right?"

"Yeah but I figure it was a good way to get you inside," Jaime merely rolled his eyes and followed behind Bart.

"need any help?" Jaime asked, turning around and feeling a bit uncomfortable as Bart just kept staring at him, goofy smile on his face.  
Before Jaime could ask again Bart’s arms were wrapped around his middle and he was being lifted up so his toes barely touched the floor.

He shivered slightly as Bart mumbled right by his ear, the breath tickling his skin.

"Thanks for coming."

He smiled, wrapping his own arms around Bart’s neck and giving a light squeeze, “of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t do what I could to be here for my datefriend’s 21st? That’s a pretty big one.” Bart let out a laugh as they set Jaime back on the ground. With a nervous smile Bart planted a kiss on Jaime’s cheek, before moving one hand to grab their partner’s hand.

"You want to stay the night?"

"si, sounds crash" Jaime laughed, "Let me just let my roommate know I wont be home tonight. You know how Tim is," he paused for a minute, "Kay, scarab sent the 411," Jaime let out a monster yawn, "lead the way to sleep."

Bart smiled again, softer now, before leading Jaime to their room. Jaime snagged a spare set of pajamas he had been leaving over here since Bart got the place and crawled in. Bart crawled in after, looping their leg around Jaime’s as they got comfortable.

All in all, a pretty great birthday.


End file.
